


Satisfy Me (prequel to The Only One)

by Daisychain64



Series: The Only One [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack?, Frigga - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Odin - Freeform, Rough Sex, loki gets himself into trouble, omega!Loki, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisychain64/pseuds/Daisychain64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of popular request, I have written a prequel for my one shot The Only One. </p><p> </p><p>Thor goes into an extremely unusual heat and Loki tries to find out what's going on. Needless to say he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy Me (prequel to The Only One)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I wrote the prequel! I hope this makes sense, I may rewrite some parts of my original story so that it matches with this. Now get ready for some hot smutty action! There is a bit of a lead up to it though. Please enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for any typos, mistakes etc. If you find any I'll be happy to correct them!
> 
>  
> 
> And finally, this is all for fun so please don't hate.

"Sire, prince Thor is in heat!" A guard proclaimed, kneeling in front of his King. "As predicted, he is an alpha."

 

"Excellent!" said Odin. "How is he faring?"

 

"He is doing well my lord," replied the guard.

 

"I trust none have been sent to his chambers?" 

 

"None, my lord." the guard conformed. "As were your orders."

 

"Good." 

 

The one sent to mate with the future King of Asgard would have to be worthy of taking the throne themselves. Odin had a few women and men from the court in mind, but he had not made his final decision. He had expected a few more years from his first born, but it seemed he had reached sexual maturity more quickly than most. At least he still had a while for his second son, Loki. 

 

"Take that waiting maid, the one who brings Thor his meals, to my Queen Frigga," Odin ordered. "My wife will charm the maiden so that she may take care of our son without bonding with him for life."

 

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed. 

 

\----------

 

"My king!" The guard burst into the throne room for the second time that day.

 

"What is it?" Odin boomed. The guard had only been gone a few hours. Had something happened?

 

"Sire, the prince must have another bed partner," 

 

"What happened to the first?" 

 

"She um... Fainted, my lord," the guard shifted on his feet nervously. 

 

"Fainted?" Odin asked. "Was she ill?"

 

"No, it was Thor, sir. I'm afraid he was too rough with her." 

 

"What do you mean too rough?"

 

"I'm have not been told the exact details, my lord." 

 

"So be it," Odin sighed. He didn't think the maid would be so weak at heart. "Take that nurse then, the tall one with the red hair," he knew she was a strong one. She had experienced the of rage of battle, and knew how to inflict wounds as well at treat them. She would not faint so easily.

 

"Yes, my lord," the guard rushed away.

 

\----------

 

"Sire!" 

 

Oh for Valhalla's sake! What was it this time?

 

"Speak," said the Allfather.

 

"We need another-"

 

"What happened?" Odin interrupted.

 

"The nurse you sent has also passed out." Spoke the guard.

 

"How?" 

 

"It um." The guard stumbled. "It seems that The prince threw her against a wall," 

 

"What?!" Odin boomed.

 

"It wasn't a playful toss, my lord." 

 

"Fine then, send in the stable boy!" He shoveled hay day and night, he was strong and lean. Odin knew he was though. He could take a punch. 

\----------

 

When the guard burst into the throne room for the third time that day Odin knew something was up. There was something wrong with his son, it seemed he couldn't control himself in the bedroom. Perhaps it was all his warrior training kicking in, mixing dangerously with the heat. 

 

Thor was a threat to anyone near him right now. He could not control his bodily urges and Odin feared that if he sent any others in there, he would be sending them to their death. 

 

"Lock the door to Thor's chambers!" Ordered Odin. "No one is to visit him. Food and water will be sent via teleportation, but nothing else. And keep this matter quiet! The last thing we need is panic and chaos." 

 

If the people knew there was something wrong with their future king, riot could ensue. Odin summoned Frigga to his side. 

 

"My dear, have you any idea what is happening to our son?" He asked. As the Queen of Asgard, Frigga was extremely knowledgable. She had read almost every book in their vast library and was well learned in all history. If anyone knew what was happening to their first born, it was her.

 

"It seems our son has a condition that gives him extreme vitality and stamina while in heat, and tendencies towards violent behavior. It is rare, only a handful of documented cases have ever been recorded."

 

"Is there any way for him to be cured? He cannot possibly mate like this."

 

"No, he cannot be cured, but he can be sated." Frigga took her husband's hand. 

 

"We must find an omega who has not yet had their first heat," Frigga said. 

 

"What!" Cried Odin. Omegas were the rarest of all types, and nearly impossible to detect before their first heat. How could they possibly find one?

 

Frigga held up a hand, quieting her husband before continuing. 

 

"Then Thor must induce his omega's heat and they must successfully mate. That is the only way,"

 

Odin threw his hands up in frustration. How was he going to find an omega that hadn't had its first heat and hope that they had enough stamina to not pass out from rough treatment before Thor knotted them? It was impossible!

 

Frigga rubbed his back soothingly.

 

"Don't worry dear," she cooed. "We will find one eventually. Besides, we still have Loki," her smile was tight. 

 

Odin returned her smile with equal tension. They knew that when Loki went into heat he would not be an alpha. Besides, that wasn't the only problem.

 

\----------

 

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked as he walked beside his mother. "I haven't seen him all day!" 

 

"He's... Not feeling well." Frigga said. It wasn't completely a lie. He would be suffering by now without release. She had examined the three victims before, and none of them had even showed signs of penetration. The large bruises and bite marks on their skin were the only indication as to why they had fallen unconscious. She suspected one even had a concussion!

 

"Why don't we go and visit him then?" Suggested Loki. "He must be so bored with no one to talk to."

 

"No!" Shouted Frigga, sounding more defensive than she meant to. She took a breath, composing herself. "No, what he has is.... Very contagious. It would be dangerous for you to go in there." 

 

The last thing she wanted was for her precious children brawling it out. She knew what would happen. Thor was so clearly stronger than Loki. Loki wasn't weak, but he seemed.... Delicate in a sense. He had pale skin and high cheek bones, and his frame was so thin. Thor, on the other hand, was muscular and well built; a true warrior. Frigga shook her head. Loki wouldn't last one minute. 

 

Loki nodded as if to say that he understood, but he knew something was up. It wasn't like his mother to be secretive with him, and he would eventually find out what she was hiding. He sat and watched, waiting outside his brother's room, but couldn't get too close because of the guards. Occasionally he thought he heard a muffled bang, but besides that there was nothing. He sensed that there was a spell around Thor's chambers to keep anyone from exiting or entering. Loki waited and waited, and he noticed that there was no one passing in or out. Not even to bring food or water. Now that was strange. 

 

He waited until night fell, then circled around to the other side where the windows and balcony were. He searched for some indication of meals going in or out, but the barrier had no breaks; it went all the way around. That meant that food was being teleported in. Loki cracked his knuckles. If food and water could make it in, so could he. Besides, his mother knew how to cure almost every disease known to the universe. How bad could it be? But, just for safe measure he magicked a protective layer around himself that would ward off any unwanted illnesses. 

 

Loki stumbled and fell to the floor with a squak when he appeared in his brother's chambers. He still wasn't completely used to teleporting yet. He groaned and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Why was it so dark in here? There was a thick scent in the air. The smell of sweat and something else. Strong, but not unpleasant. Loki licked his lips.

 

"Thor?" He called softly.

 

".....brother?" Thor grunted. Loki was startled by the sound. He had never heard Thor speak in that tone before. It was as if he was straining to carry an unimaginable burden. 

 

"Loki you shouldn't be here," Thor rasped. He sounded like he was in pain. 

 

"Thor, how are you feeling?" Loki was getting a bit nervous now, and he wondered if he should have listened to his mother's warning. "Are you ill?"

 

"This is not a sickness Loki," Thor hissed through gritted teeth. "It is the heat!"

 

"The heat?" Loki echoed. This wasn't how their mother had described it. It wasn't a terrible condition that caused sufferers to be locked away for days on end. This wasn't the heat, it couldn't be. 

 

"What.... What are you talking about Thor? If this is the heat, where is the wench father would have sent to look after you?" 

 

"She.... Fell unconscious," Thor growled. "They all did."

 

"They?" Loki echoed again. No, this was definitely not as Frigga has described it. He licked his lips again and looked around the room for the first time. There were curtains and bedsheets strewn across the floor, the couches and dressers lay in ruins, and the remainder of a closet was lying on the ground in splinters. It was as if one of Thor's tornadoes has made its way into his bedroom! Loki took a shuddering breath in an effort to calm himself. This destruction, this chaos, it was abnormal. But when he breathed in, his nostrils flared as he was hit with a new, glorious scent. Loki sniffed the air again, desperate for another whiff. 

 

"Brother do you smell that?" He gasped, drinking in the scent as if it were the sweetest wine.

 

"Smell what Loki?"

 

"That fragrance! It smells like... it smells strong and earthy and simply wonderful!"

 

Suddenly, Loki felt like his body was heating up and his clothes stuck to his skin uncomfortably. He frantically stripped off his tunic, revealing his milky white chest. He heard Thor take a deep breath.

 

"Mmm, yes, I do smell something." Thor sniffed again. "It smells sweet and light, like that punch mother used to make us in the summertime!"

 

Thor emerged from the shadows, naked, and Loki was so taken aback by his appearance that he stumbled backwards and fell into the tangle of sheets.

 

Loki's head snapped up and his eyes widened as he looked over his brother. His mouth parted as he took in the sight of Thor's disheveled gold hair and the thin shine of sweat covering his entire body. Then is gaze lowered and he gasped at the size of his brothers manhood. It was much larger than when they had played in the baths together, and it was fully erect.

 

"It smells so good....!" Thor moaned and licked his lips, eyes settling on Loki's pale form, dark with lust. "And I think it's coming from you."

 

Thor began stalking towards him. Loki felt his eyes glaze over and his heart raced as though it would beat out of his chest. And Norns, he felt so hot! Without thinking, he tore off the rest of his clothes. His body pulsed with waves of heat and he flushed, panting and sweaty. 

 

Loki's head spun. Maybe he should have listened to his mother. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. This was all a mistake, it was wrong! But his mind was quickly overtaken by his body's needs. Loki placed a hand on his own chest, sliding his long, slender fingers over himself until he reached one of his pert nipples. He moaned as he rubbed the hardening nub in a slow, circular motion. His other hand trailed lower, to the inside of his thigh where he kneaded the soft flesh. He lay back with a gasp, lost in his own world. 

 

He fisted a hand around his hardening cock and pumped up and down, beads of precum sliding down his shaft. He stopped teasing his nipple and used that hand to massage his balls, but stopped in surprise when he felt a wetness dripping between his legs. Only then did he look up to find his brother's shocked and hungry gaze leering at him. 

 

Thor was breathing hard, hand around his own length stroking himself. His mouth was slightly parted as he jerked off to his own brother. Part of Loki wanted to scramble away in embarrassment, but his mind was dulled from the heat. Instead, he propped himself onto his elbows and spread his legs, giving Thor a shameless view of the sticky mess between his legs. 

 

Thor pounced, wrapping his mouth around Loki's length. He was unskilled, and his teeth scraped harshly around his brother's sensitive flesh. Loki cried out in pain and he snarled as he pulled away from Thor's grasp. 

 

Thor's eyes widened, horrified, and he took a step back.

 

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Loki saw his brother's body tremble as he fought against the heat, desperately trying to control himself. 

 

"It's okay, just watch the teeth next time." Loki growled. Honestly, he was too overwhelmed himself to care. Thor fell onto him again, sucking hard on Loki's length. He licked it from bast to tip, swirling his tongue around the head. He used his hands to push Loki's legs out as wide as they could go, so that he was almost in the splits. Then he ran his tongue over the tip, scraping his teeth lightly over the surface.

 

"Ahhh, Thor!" Loki cried, reaching his hands between his legs to hold his brother's hair. In reply, Thor raked his nails across the underside of Loki's sensitive thighs, leaving long, angry scratches. Thor reached under his brother to grab the fleshy mounds of his ass. He squeezed the globes with all his strength and Loki to screamed. Then he dug in harshly with his fingers, bruising the pale skin a dark purple. 

 

"Brother!" Loki screamed when Thor took him deep into his throat. The cry sent a rush of heat down to Thor's pulsing cock. Thor snarled and used the strength of his arms to lift Loki up, off the ground and slam him against the wall, leaving a large crater. Loki cried out as the breath was knocked out of him. He was balanced quite precariously. His legs were hooked around Thor's neck and his thighs rested on Thor's shoulders. His chest heaved and beads of sweat streamed down his body.

 

Thor held one of Loki's legs steady with his arm while he enclosed a large, calloused hand around his brother's cock. He jerked him savagely and Loki convulsed, his seed splurting all over his chest and Thor's face. Thor's tongue flicked out to catch the falling juices and he moaned at the taste. His grip on Loki slipped, and the trickster fell to the ground with a heavy thud. 

 

"Fuck Thor, be a little more gentle!" He swore. His ass was bruised, he had scratch marks on his legs, his back was probably bleeding from the splintered wood and plaster, his cock was angry, red and swollen, and he loved it all. He stalked toward Thor on his hands and knees, prowling like a tiger. Then Loki tackled him. They flew to the other side of the room, crashing into the vanity and water basin with a loud crash, spilling fluid everywhere. But neither of them cared. 

 

"Agh, Loki...." Thor choked and he grit his teeth. He felt pain as the shards of broken porcelain bit into his skin but there was pleasure, too. Loki climbed on top of him and began rubbing himself on Thor's leg. His hole was so wet and slippery and they were both so slick with sweat. 

 

Loki's eyes closed and he bit his lip, moaning in ecstasy. "I can't wait any longer Thor, just put it in, oh fuck me!" Loki cried, rocking his hips against his brother faster and faster. 

 

"Yes Loki, yes!" Thor panted. He flipped them over so that he was on top and began pushing in. Even with how wet Loki was, Thor was struggling to get the tip in and he roared in frustration. Beneath him, Loki cried out in pain and his hole clamped down tighter. 

 

"Thor stop!" Loki pleaded. "Stop Thor, it hurts!"

 

But Thor wasn't listening to him. He just growled louder and forced himself deeper, almost tearing the tender skin apart. Loki writhed and cried out but Thor couldn't hear his begs. The heat had gone to his head. Loki's face contorted in pain and with a snarl he blast Thor away with a powerful burst of green magic. 

 

Thor careened into the bed, smashing it to pieces and for a moment Loki was worried. He thought he had killed his brother! But Thor simply shook his head clear and emerged from the rubble seemingly unscathed. 

 

"Oh Thor, I'm so sorry-" Loki squeaked, but Thor cut him off.

 

"No Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that rough with you." He kneeled in front of Loki and placed a familiar hand on his brother's neck. "Let's try that again."

 

Loki nodded and bit his lip nervously, a small whine escaping him, but Thor didn't attempt to enter him like he had before. 

 

"Turn around." Thor ordered. Loki rolled onto his stomach slowly, unsure of what his brother had planned. "Get on you forearms and raise your ass in the air." 

 

Loki blushed as he did what he was told. He felt Thor's hand on his left cheek and he whimpered. He was still sore there from earlier. When he didn't feel Thor make any other movement, he looked over his shoulder to see what his brother was doing. He swallowed thickly and panted with lust at the sight. 

 

Thor had taken two of his fingers into his mouth and was licking them slowly, making sure to get them nice and wet before sticking them in. He looked down at Loki, meeting his eyes, them moved his hand to position. They maintained eye contact and Loki keened when he felt his brother push in the first digit.

 

"Oooh Thor......" Loki moaned and pushed back into the touch. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His insides were extremely sensitive and he could feel every movement his brother's rough finger made. 

 

Thor moved in and out slowly at first, allowing Loki to get used to it, then added the second finger. He prodded around a bit, then scissored his fingers, stretching Loki even more. Suddenly, Loki keened and jerked back into Thor's hand. 

 

"Oh gods Thor, do that again!" He moaned.

 

"Do what, this?" Thor curled his finders inside Loki causing him to scream out in ecstasy. 

 

"Oh yes Thor, right there! Oh, don't stop, oh please!" Loki whined. 

 

As Thor fucked Loki with his fingers, brutalizing that same spot inside him, he felt Loki get wetter and wetter. His digits made a wet sucking sound when he pulled them out and then squelched back in, causing more of the fluid to gush. It flowed down his hand and arm in streams and he dared to add a third finger. Loki's eyes went wide and he screamed louder, arching his back.

 

"Thor, I can't take this any longer!" He cried. "Fuck me, oh fuck me now! Please, please, I can't-!"

 

Thor pulled his fingers out and grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair, yanking it back harshly. Loki cried out in pain and his hands clawed against the floor. Thor put his fingers to his mouth and sucked audibly, savoring the taste. 

 

"Oooooh Loki..." He moaned. "You taste damn delicious," 

 

Loki stilled when he felt Thor's mouth on his ear. 

 

"You're mine, Loki. I'm claiming you now." He growled, voice deep. He positioned his cock over Loki's hole and pushed in slow. They groaned in unison as Thor slid in, all the way to the hilt. Thor took Loki's earlobe into his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood. Loki yelped, tears rising to his eyes. He was about to buck Thor off of him when Thor pulled out, almost completely, and slammed back in. 

 

Loki was tight, so tight around him. They were both panting and moaning now. At that moment, they both felt a warmth coiling deep inside them, something completely new. It was a burning, scorching heat that seared their skin and made their blood boil, what was this?!

 

"Th-Thor!" Loki moaned, his face contorted in pleasure.

 

"Mmmm, yes Loki say my name," growled Thor.

 

Loki whined.

 

"Say my name," Thor growled again, this time more demanding.

 

"Ah ahh!" Loki felt his voice slipping lose. He couldn't control himself anymore. Thor plowed into him, hard and deep. Loki could feel his brother's length slipping inside his walls every time. His hole was so swollen and sensitive, just like his cock. Thor wrapped and hand around Loki's need and squeezed hard. They burned together like flames, scarring each other's flesh.

 

"Say it!" Thor commanded.

 

"Oooh Thor!!" Loki keened as he tried to thrust forward into is brother's hand and back into his cock at the same time.

 

"Fuck yeah, just like that." Thor moaned. "Who's your alpha?" 

 

"Hah?!" Loki gasped. He was seeing sparks.

 

"I said, who's your alpha?!" Thor barked, fucking his hole mercilessly.

 

"You are...!" Loki shuddered.

 

"Who?!" He roared.

 

"You are Thor! You!! Ahh fuck!" Loki screamed and bucked as he came, squeezing hard and tight around his brother. 

 

"Fuck Loki you feel so good! So fucking good!!" Thor thrust harder and harder until he found his release too, shooting his load deep into Loki's greedy hole.

 

Then he felt something forming at the base of his cock. He gasped as it swelled to a monstrous size, as if he hadn't already been big enough, and traveled up the length of his manhood, disappearing inside of Loki. He knew his brother could feel it too. Loki screamed and cried against Thor as he was stretched again. 

 

"Take it out Thor, take it out!" Loki writhed and shuddered, shaking his hips. 

 

"I can't Loki....!" Thor panted. He tried to pull back but was stopped when he felt Loki tighten around him in pain. 

 

"Ouch Thor, please, it hurts..." Loki cried.

 

"Im sorry Loki, I don't know what to do!" Thor yelled. Panic was beginning to set in. Here he was, on the floor, with his dick stuck in his younger brother's anus like a butt plug. And Loki's whimpering was doing nothing to help.

 

And that was when the doors to Thor's bed chambers slammed open and a very angry and concerned looking Frigga stormed in. 

 

"Mother?!" The boys shrieked in unison.

 

"Loki!" She snapped. "What did I tell you about visiting your brother?"

 

Loki swallowed, trying to forget his current position. "Um, if I remember correctly you said that he had fallen ill and was highly contagious."

 

That earned him a withering look. Frigga crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. 

 

"What else?" She asked.

 

"And.... You told me not to come here." He grumbled, looking away. 

 

"Um, excuse me," Thor coughed. He really didn't want to draw attention to himself but he was panicking and slightly uncomfortable. Only slightly. "We're kind of stuck here." 

 

Frigga sighed and rolled her eyes. Her lips were pressed together in a frown as she looked down at her two sons. Was this really her legacy? And the future of Asgard? Oh well. What's done is done. She cleared her throat, wondering how they would react to the news she brought. 

 

"Thor, Loki," she addressed them both. "You have mated."

 

"Well duh," Loki scoffed, but he was silenced my his mother's glare again.

 

"What you have done cannot be undone," Frigga continued. "You are now mated for life."

 

"What...?" Asked Thor. He was trying to take it all in. 

 

"Thor, you have a very rare condition which only allows you to mate with...." She glanced at Loki, "certain people." 

 

She cleared her throat. "Virgin omegas to be exact. Preferably ones with an unusually high stamina." 

 

"What?!" Loki shrieked. His and Thor's mouths had dropped to the floor. Loki was an omega? They were extremely rare! But Loki didn't feel any pride in that. Omegas were the lowest of the low. The least masculine of all. But wait, if he were an omega, that would mean....

 

"So," Frigga continued, as is reading Loki's thoughts, "Loki, if you do not wish to birth the next heir to Asgard's throne just yet, you must follow my instructions very carefully." 

 

Loki tried to nod, but his face was still pressed against the floor. 

 

"Watch and learn," Frigga commanded as she stood. She swirled around gracefully, chanting softly. Wisps of gold magic drifted through the air, coiling into beautiful images and symbols before disappearing like smoke. When she finished, she settled her hands over her abdomen and the magic seeped into her womb. She smiled at her sons who were staring at her in awe. 

 

"Can you do that Loki?" She asked. 

 

"Yes mother!" He squeaked in reply. 

 

"Good! Enjoy yourselves. Heats don't last forever you know," she walked towards the door. "We can discuss how to move forward from this later."

 

"Wait!" Cried Thor, "how do we get out of this?" He made the mistake of bucking his hips to demonstrate, which caused Loki to gasp and tighten around him again. Thor grit his teeth, praying that his cock wouldn't react, Norns please not in front of his mother. 

 

She laughed, but thankfully for them both she didn't turn.

 

"The knot will dissipate. Just give it a few minutes." And with that she was gone, closing and sealing the door behind her.

 

The knot... Yes, Thor's knot. Inside of Loki. It was there, holding his seed inside his brother. No, inside his mate. And it was doing that so Loki would become pregnant. Pregnant with his child. Thor growled and his cock jumped from the thought. Loki mewled when he felt it twitch against his walls, but he knew Thor wouldn't be able to move yet. 

 

Slowly but surely, the knot dissipated and Thor went back to his normal, but still huge size. He slid out of Loki, moaning when he saw his seed dripping out of his brother's hole. He used his fingers to push it back in and Loki whined at the intrusion. Thor leaned down to place a kiss on Loki's shoulder then bit, marking him. Loki rolled over, pulling Thor down on top of him. He rubbed against his brother, and parted his legs, gazing up at Thor with needy eyes. Thor growled and kissed him hard, and they were off again, wrestling on the floor like animals in, well... Heat!

 

After three more days and four more nights they emerged from their chambers. The whole time they were in there, neither of them had had a bit of food or sip of water. They had fucked continuously from morning to night, never slowing, never tiring. How they did it, no one knew.

 

From then on, the people of Asgard always steered clear when one of the went into heat, for they knew the other would be close behind. Thor and Loki were simply meant to be together, they reasoned. They were raised together, they played together and they fought together. They had a stamina only the other could match and packed a punch only the other could take. No matter how far apart they drifted, they would always be forced to come back to each other and they were mated now. Nothing could separate them.

 

\----------

 

And now, Frigga educates her boys on heats, mating etc...

 

"First let me explain everything. You may ask questions later, once I have finished." 

 

Frigga sat on the floor of her bed chambers, facing her two sons. 

 

"As I said before, you are now mated for life. This means that from now on you will only be able to satisfy each other. In other words, while in heat you may have sex with another, but your heat will not end until you have taken you mate at least once. You will also only be able to successfully have children with each other. Loki, you may prevent conception as long as you have your magic. Alpha heats trigger other heats, which is why, Loki, your heat was triggered in Thor's presence."

 

"But mother," Loki cut in. "How is it that Thor and I were able to mate? I thought that it was impossible for siblings to mate for life?"

 

"That, Loki, is for another time."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just put that talk at the end to round everything out. These works really were just a splurge of the moment so I'm aware that the plot (or lack thereof) may not make complete sense but oh well.


End file.
